User talk:Uberzombiemeat
|} Tank or The Tank When I see the word Tank, I immediately think of the specific Special Infected… yes. It doesn't look, feel, or sound right with The Tank' especially when the "the" word has the T in "the" capitalized, the Tank himself is one of many Tanks in-game. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 22:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Edits etc. Hey, thanks for welcoming me back! Ah, I suspected that you weren't actually adding in the "" things. Are you by any chance editing with the 'Visual Editor'? I remember back around the time Left 4 Dead 2 came out, Wikia had introduced their new 'Rich Text Editor' as an alternative to the standard editing system, and it left things such as " " (which is a HTML entity replacement for a non-breaking space) absolutely everywhere in the regular editor, which basically meant that you either had to wade through a sea of " "s or use the Rich Text Editor. So I'm wondering if perhaps now that we have the 'Visual Editor' it's doing a similar sort of thing - it might be the Visual Editor adding in the things. Anyway, I'll let you know if there's anything to do up for grabs. Really the main thing that needs to be done I'd say is updating all of the campaign pages to make sure they have the correct layout and have proper walkthroughs (and if not, to be marked with the "Walkthrough" template), but that's a huge undertaking, so I don't expect any one person to take it all on. In fact, I'd only really expect it to get done if confirmation of Left 4 Dead 3 was released and the wiki started buzzing with users again. Otherwise, let me know if there's anything you think needs to get done/want to get done on here. After all, the wiki is a team effort. Cheers! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 15:25, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Brand New Campaign Hey, Uberzombiemeat! I'm just leaving you a quick message because you're a pretty active editor here. As strange as it may sound, Left 4 Dead has a brand new unfinished campaign that was released really recently by Turtle Rock Studios (the original Left 4 Dead creators)! I'd really appreciate it if you could check out the forum page I just made to talk about it and what we should do, we need all the active editors we can get! Thanks! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 12:43, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Custom Campaign Shutdown Hey, Uberzombiemeat. I'm thinking of completely removing the custom campaigns from the wiki, and I figure if there's a user on the wiki that might care about that, it's you. I've left a message here and I'm giving it three months in case someone convinces me otherwise. Let me know what you think if you get the chance. Cheers --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 01:10, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Great, thanks for getting back to me on that. I'm going to give it a little bit more time in case some of the other admins get back to me, but otherwise, I think it just makes sense to scrap them. :Cheers --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 01:41, February 8, 2017 (UTC) The Concert Hey Uberzombiemeat, Any chance you can provide a source/reference for your edit on The Concert about the train? I'd rather not have "Valve decided to simply add a crashed helicopter behind the train to maintain continuity with the new Dark Carnival finale" without something to demonstrate that that is in fact why Valve did that, rather than us just speculating on their decisions. Thanks bud. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 23:37, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 system requirements change A few days ago I edited Left 4 Dead 2 to include changed system requirements but I accidentally skipped your edit (you'll see why I removed my own edit because your edit is not included in my edit) So can you update the game's requirements because the article doesnt display Linux while Left 4 Dead 2 now supports Linux. Lurizanarif4pro (talk) 14:19, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this Wiki. I just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the recent active editors around here. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 14:41, June 22, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One Hi Uberzombiemeat, Thanks for the edit, you got the edit that I wanted. Cheers! VectorDelta (talk) 06:43, June 29, 2019 (UTC) VectorDelta